Stunfisk
/ |dexmokalos=039 |male=50 |imweight=24.3 lbs. |metweight=11.0 kg |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |color=Brown |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Amorphous |body=03 |2-name=Stunfisk |2-jname=マッギョ Maggyo |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Trap Pokémon |2-type=Ground |2-type2=Steel |2-ability=Mimicry |2-ndexprev=Accelgor |2-ndex=618A |2-ndexnext=Mienfoo |2-dexgalar=226 |2-male=50 |2-imweight=45.3 lbs. |2-metweight=20.5 kg |2-imheight=2'04" |2-metheight=0.7 m |2-color=Brown |2-egg1=Water 1 |2-egg2=Amorphous |2-body=03 }}Stunfisk (Japanese: マッギョ Maggyo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It's a / -type Pokémon in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Stunfisk is a flat fish-like Pokémon. Its body is mostly a muddy brown color, which allows it to camouflage as it hides beneath the water. It has two short brown fins on either side of its flat body, and a bright yellow tail fin. Two yellow markings run down its back. It has round eyes with black pupils, and pale brown lips. A yellow exclamation marking runs from its tail to the center of its body. In its Galarian form, it is now grey with green splashes. Its tail and the front section of its body resembles a bear trap's sharp teeth. Its jaw now has teeth and resembles a Pokéball item. Behaviour Stunfisk have very thick skin that even sumo wrestlers can't harm. They hunt by burying themselves in sand, then zapping anyone who steps on it, while smiling. If it can't paralyze the target, it will flee by contorting its body to flop away. In Galar, Stunfisk hunt instead by camouflaging into the dirt and luring the unwary with its pokeball shaped jaw, like Foongus. It is the only Pokemon able to use Snap Trap. Evolution Stunfisk does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Stunfisk Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Galarian Stunfisk Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances In the anime, Cilan caught a Stunfisk. Trivia *Stunfisk is the first Pokémon that has a / -type combination. *Despite living in water and being based on a fish, Stunfisk is not a -type. **However, it was planned to be -type, but was changed to the / -type due to type balancing. *Stunfisk is the one of the two Electric-type Pokémon to be weak to Water-type moves, Heat Rotom being the other. *Both of Stunfisk's abilities, Static and Limber, are related to the paralysis status condition. The latter ability is rather useless due to Stunfisk being immune to electric moves due to its original typing, unless it was changed. *Stunfisk is the only known Pokémon to both be weak against its own type and immune to its own type, as well as being the only aquatic Pokémon to be weak to Water-type moves. *A doctor in Humilau City tells that sleeping on a Stunfisk relaxes the body with its electricity. *Stunfisk is the flattest among the recent Pokémon. This was because its designer originally wanted it to be the flattest Pokémon in existence. *Stunfisk's Galarian form's offensive and defensive stats are reversed from its regular form. *Stunfisk is the only regional variant to lack an evolutionary line. *If Stunfisk holds an Air Balloon, it becomes immune to both of its own types. Origin Stunfisk resembles a dab or flounder with traits of an electric ray. It is possible that it is also based on the stargazer fish, which buries itself in the sea bottom and emits electricity when disturbed. Its Galarian Form resembles a bear trap, which serves a similar purpose to its original origin of hiding in deep places and snatching up whoever steps on it. It may be based on the original concept of old beat traps, originally meaning to stun whoever stepped inside instead of clamping down. Its mouth resembles a Poké Ball, acting as the design of an overworld item. Its Shiny coloration resembles its counterpart from Unova. Etymology Stunfisk's name comes from the word "stun", and the word fisk, an old word for fish. Gallery 618Stunfisk BW anime.png 618Stunfisk Dream.png 618Stunfisk Pokémon HOME.png 618Stunfisk Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon